The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The type-C universal serial bus (USB) connector has developed as a new form factor connector for devices coupled to a computing device. The type-C USB connector operates as an all-in-one connector allowing for various types of communications with the devices, such as USB communication, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) communication and display communication.
Additionally, the type-C USB connector is compatible with dual role devices, which may operate in either a host mode or a device mode at different instances depending on circumstances associated with the devices and/or the computing device. Determination of whether a device coupled to the computing device is to operate in the host mode or the device mode may be determined based on information communicated across a configuration channel (CC). Legacy apparatuses performed operations for determining whether the device is to operate in the host mode or device mode through a port chip separate from a system-on-chip (SOC) having the physical layer for the type-C connector.